Bread is a common staple food around the world. A universally desired quality in bread is freshness, which generally means bread that has properties akin to those of bread that has been recently baked. Freshly baked bread has a moist, soft interior and a well-defined crust with thickness and texture that a characteristic of each bread style. It is not always possible to have freshly baked bread available so bread is often stored, either at room temperature or under refrigeration. As bread loses freshness, moisture escapes from within, and the crust may change its texture. Stale bread can be reheated, but reheating often results in further loss of moisture and change in texture, especially in the crust. Frozen bread maintains its humidity longer but needs to be defrosted and reheated, after which it can end up uneven, dry, or even burnt. Microwave heating of bread leads to rapid and permanent degradation of its elasticity and internal moisture. Thus challenges remain associated with bread freshness: how to revive old bread to make it taste fresh, and alternatively how to return frozen bread into warm, fresh bread.